Warning apparatuses are intended to warn a driver of a microsleep event while driving a vehicle. The behavior prior to a microsleep event is not the same for every person, however. In order to create a microsleep early detection apparatus that functions reliably, it is important to take into account individual behavior patterns, such as the driver's individual behavior when very fatigued.
DE 10 2010 034 599 A1 describes a method in which a personalized user profile for detecting fatigue on the part of a vehicle driver is captured and stored. The user profile is made up of standard data. While driving, current data are acquired and compared with standard data. If the difference between the standard data and the current data exceeds a threshold, fatigue on the part of the driver is indicated.